


Caramelo Duro

by Danganphobia



Series: Tongue Tied Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 3k words of gueira being whipped for meis, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: Gueira gets a call from Meis's bandmates one night after practice, and they bring Meis home drunk so Gueira can take care of him.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Tongue Tied Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Caramelo Duro

**Author's Note:**

> song title is based off caramelo duro by miguel and kali uchis
> 
> i wanted to write something horny that isn't apart of the main fic of the tongue tied universe because it is NOT smut-centric.... and if i ever wanted to write gueimeis smut i'd rather do it separately and shove it here as a standalone. there's some ocs from the main fic + meis's brother tommy but other than that this can be read alone w/o reading the main fic lol.

Gueira knew that Meis had a lot to drink when he got the call from Slim that he should wait at Meis's house. He was at practice until late. At night the field lights turned on and had a beautiful view of the field where he could be alone with his thoughts. 

That was cut short by the call he got when he was getting ready to leave.

_"Yeah so I think he had a lot too much cocktails."_ Slim said. _"So you should bring your ass over to his place. His brother ain't home."_

"Fuck." Gueira immediately got on his bike waiting in the empty school parking lot to drive back to Meis's place. He waited for them to arrive. Sometimes Gueira watched them practice and sometimes he didn't— now that he made it on a team he had to set his priorities straight, Lio and Meis wanted him to focus on football before he fucked it up and he doubted after this chance he'd get another one anytime soon. If that meant missing out on a few band practices _so be it_. Slim and Benji took care of Meis like a little brother. Gueira trusted them in his hands. A little older. Have both sense and experience. They have lives Gueira didn't know _much_ about. Just two record store owners, Slim being a freelance tattoo artist, while he plays drums pretty fucking fantastically, Benji could handle a synth and a guitar, and that's all there is to it. 

Meis was draped around Slim's shoulders when they got out of his car. Gueira had his duffel bag over his shoulder and everything, dropping it to the ground.

"Yo!" Benji saluted. "You made it!" 

"I was thinking some shit happened." Gueira sighed.

"He's okay." Slim walked up to him. "He had a good time out with us. You know he used to be a little shy when we just started out." He explained. Meis was in a giggly mood. Since he was _that_ kind of drunk— that was also a rarity, since Gueira was usually the one Meis had to haul into his bed and sit with him to hack his lungs out in the toilet in the mornings and have to be dragged to school hungover as Lio chides them for making terrible decisions.

"Slim. I love you. _So so much._ " Meis drawled. "Gueira. He is so fuckin' amazing." 

"Yeah. I bet." Gueira chuckled. "He really did have a lot to drink."

"Love you too Dallas." Slim sighed. He must have to do this a lot and Gueira commended him. He carefully eased Meis from his shoulders. Immediately as Meis was on his two feet his knees buckled and Gueira rushed to scoop him up in his arms.

"We're gonna go now, man." Benji explained. While Meis started to play with Gueira's hair, a tired smile on his face. "Sorry for callin' you outta the blue." 

"'S fine." Gueira's a little overwhelmed to have Meis in this state. His heart hammering in his chest. 

"He goes to school with you still." Slim clapped him on the shoulder. "So make sure he gets a good night's rest. Our singer needs his beauty sleep." 

It's a Friday night. Having to practice back to back must be tiring. Gueira would give that to him. "A'ight. Take care." He nodded at them as Benji wildly waved.

"Bye Gueira!" Gueira liked them because they _never_ misspelled his fucking name for once, like most people do. It's because Meis had been telling them beforehand Gueira hated it when people fucked it up either intentionally or on accident. Gueira had a spare key into the house so he took them inside. He just tossed the duffel bag elsewhere in the house. 

"Tommy works the night shift." Meis informed him. "Got my whole house to myself." 

"Yeah." It's nothing new. Gueira took him upstairs to his bedroom. "What'd you guys do when you were out?" 

"We just… yanno…" Meis sat up in the bed as Gueira settled him down on it, sitting next to him with a fond smile on his face. "Talked." 

Gueira snorted. "No shit Sherlock. Did you do anything else?" 

"We just had a good 'ole time. Havin' to go to school and practice gives me a cramp in my damn side. Wanna talk 'bout anything but." He leaned closer, beginning to play with Gueira's hair again. 

Gueira felt like he was walking on eggshells. Normally Meis was hard as stone. Gueira couldn't tell if he was entertained by a damn _thing_. He would marvel for two weeks if he managed to make Meis impressed. He's a pure enigma. Right now where his laughs are airily and he talked all soft and touched him like this it felt harder to breathe to see Meis shed off all that _toughness_ he brought along with him. 

Gueira would be lucky if he went softer some days. Then it would have to go back to Gueira bugging him in the halls at school while he glared at him and acted as if he wasn't charmed by a terrible flirty remark and shove him aside. Surprisingly even if they've known each other longer Lio could get him to go soft as all Hell while he couldn't as much, but it's because he was ready to take care of Lio if anything happened to him in a heartbeat. Times like this, Gueira wanted to do the same. 

On the inside is just a tired boy who's seen it all, seen the devil, and he wanted to find a sense of tranquility from it all, to just relax. 

"Gueira. I gotta tell you somethin'." Meis smiled, lopsided. Gueira wondered what that something would even _be._

"Sure thing baby." 

He leaned in and started laughing quietly. Shoulders shaking. He blew into Gueira's ear, startling him with how sudden it was. 

"Gah!" Gueira flushed, "Meisies what the _fuck_ —"

Meis snickered at him. 

"That was the _secret_?"

"Hm. Maybe so." 

"You gotta head to bed you fuckin' crazy straw." Gueira couldn't help but snort. His flush remained. Though… he did like this. Wanting to bask in this rarity for longer. "...maybe I gotta tell you somethin' too." He pushed Meis's hair out of his ear, moving forward to press his lips beneath his ear and blow a raspberry there. 

He felt Meis laugh, arms thrown around Gueira's shoulders. "Asshole." 

"You did it first, jackass." Gueira smirked. "Payback." He winked. "Okay. I gotta get goin'. _Hmph_ —" Meis captured his lips in a feverish kiss, all thoughts of going home leaving his mind. "Okay. Babe." He said in between kisses, their lips often parting with an audible _smack_ before reconnecting, twice, three times, "As much as I would like to stay and chat with you we got an upcomin' game to practice for— _hmm_ — early in the mornin'—" He hummed with delight as Meis straddled his waist, lips descending from his cheeks down to his neck. His hips moving in a slow, steady grind on his crotch. 

His mind was shutting off completely. Gueira falling down a rabbit hole, the blood rushing from his brain down south. 

"So in a rush, ain't you Miami?" Meis smiled at him, he kissed Gueira, as Gueira gently tried to pry Meis off him so he could lie down. Meis grinded down harder, coaxing a groan to come out of Gueira. 

"You're a fuckin' ass." Gueira whispered. His breath hitching as he grasped Meis's hips delicately. "You're gonna kill me." 

"That right?" Meis pushed Gueira's jacket off his shoulders, tossing it elsewhere in the room. Meis was relishing in this. "It gets a little lonesome being in this big house. It's just us." He lifted Gueira's chin to look at him, tracing his finger over his lightly scruffy jawline, chuckling at how Gueira became dazed, leaning into the motion. 

"You're gonna make me wanna fuck you." Gueira's words left him in a rush, Meis's fingers tracing underneath his black shirt. He hissed feeling warm fingers rake over his skin, scratching teasingly. Meis tugged Gueira's shirt off his head and shoved him down on the bed. He tossed that away as well, smirking. 

"Can't fuck me if you're in a hurry." He traced his finger over the growing bulge on Gueira's crotch. Gueira made a strangled noise. Meis crawled down, working the buckle open on the belt of his jeans and freeing the button open. Gueira got out of his heavy combat boots in the meantime, backing up on the bed. At first he thought to leave Meis to rest so he could leave and get some shuteye… but it's one of those nights his brother was out working late and around this hour Meis would be in the garage, but tonight was a change of plans. 

Meis shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on the mattress beside them reaching to pull Gueira's jeans down to let his dick spring free.

"Why are you so _tense_?" Hands trail up his shirt to let it ride up, exposing a taut stomach from hours of vigorous practice. Gueira let out a wheeze, because of _Meis_ he could barely breathe. Meis smiled mischievously down at him. Hair pooling down his shoulders. Hair that Gueira ached to grab. 

"'Cause of you." Gueira's hips jerked up when he felt Meis's fingers wrap around his cock. A rush of breath left his lips. "'Cause you have no idea what you do to me…" 

"So relax." Meis's breath fanned over his lips. He can smell a faint lingering of booze on his lips when he kissed him languidly, Meis coaxing his mouth open to allow his tongue to slide in with his own. Gueira's brain turning to mush. Alas, he tries to reason that this was going a little too fast, not that he minded. 

"You sure you wanna— you—" He stammered from the trail of kisses left on his stomach to leave it scorching. He moaned at the fist around his length, jolting at a tongue coming in contact with the head. " _Oh fuuuuuck_." He hissed. "There's no backin' outta this is there?"

Meis grinned up at him, "Not tonight, darlin'." He murmured, lips closing around the tip of his length. Gueira swore again. Nothing but a pleasant warmth that encased his body from head to toe. Meis taking him in, bobbing his head. It's absolutely sloppier than usual. Maybe Gueira liked messy. 

Meis was incredibly gorgeous, "Lemme get your hair." He gasped out, taking a fist full of Meis's hair to get out of his face, watching his lips sink around his cock and he threw his head back, gritting his teeth. There's a hint of teeth and moaning around his cock, slicking it up with saliva and pre-cum.

He's only got the willpower to get Meis's hair out of his pretty face and watch how his lips stretched around his dick, and he rasped like a dying man, sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"Shit, Meisies…" He rasped. His chest heaving. Audible sounds echoed in his mind and riding off the pure exhilaration, he heard Meis laugh, muffled, tongue darting out to lick from the base to the tip, around, before engulfing him completely. He's positive his soul is about to fucking _ascend_ at the pleasant heat around his cock, like the times they smoked a couple joints and got each other off where time moved slower but their minds running wild.

Gueira looking down at the way Meis gazed up at him, something prudent, dauntless, in his awe of how much Meis had this much of an impact on him. He lifted his hips, gasping. Another hum sent around his cock and his stomach tightened. He could watch Meis do this all night, but indefinitely he knew he wasn't going to last all night with the way his lips are sealed tightly around him like this. He looked good like this. Dark hair silky between his fingers, almost glowing under the moonlight within the walls of the bedroom. 

"If you keep goin' like this—" Gueira choked out, "— _Ah_ —" 

"Hmm—" Meis lifted his head, lips leaving his cock with a trail of saliva from the tip, "What do you want?" His hand stroked Gueira excruciatingly slow, enough to torture him, halting that edge he ached to reach. 

"I gotta have you sit on it." Gueira pleaded. "The least you can do is make me stay with you drunk off your ass and shit so sit on my dick before you gimme blue balls." 

"Maybe you should be on your way." Meis taunted, stroking tightly, faster. Clouding Gueira's brain into a cluster of thoughts all revolving Meis. "Surely you can take care of this by yourself?" 

"I wanna make you feel good." Gueira sat up, knowing Meis was doing this to fuck with him. "Can't leave now." 

"So do something about it." Meis grabbed Gueira's chin, rising up to straddle him once more.

"I'm gettin' there." Gueira said. "Where the _fuck_ did you keep your—"

"—Under the mattress." Meis said, laughing when Gueira scrambled to reach under the damned mattress to find what he was looking for, "And in the drawer—"

"—I _got it_." Gueira interjected, his impatience clear when he kissed Meis again, "You're really tryna kill me here." When was Meis not, after all, dozens of times. He was about to uncap the lube when Meis took it from him to do it himself. He got out of his pants, taking his time to remove them until Gueira was tempted to just rip it off himself, leaving him just in his shirt. With Gueira's pants in the way, he wasted no time tugging them off. 

"What's the rush?" Meis asked calmly, slicking his fingers to push Gueira back being lifted back into his lap. "We've got all night."

" _Meis._ " Gueira's glare fell weak, with a short, sheepish laugh. "C'mon." 

Meis added a finger in, "Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked, punctuating with a grunt, brushing his hair back over his head. Gueira can feel his cock throb with every movement. 

"I gotta be inside of you that's what." His hips settled on Meis's shoulder, and he could now grasp the slight tremors and the arch of his back. The tiny gasps and moans, and his lips quiver because he couldn't take it, his lips latching onto the hickies from a couple hours prior to suck new ones into the skin of Meis's neck. His fingers reaching down to push his fingers away and slick them up. They have to move to the front of the bed to shuffle closer center, the bottle rolling off the edge of the bed. 

There's a rush of hot air on the back of his neck, making the hairs stand, fingers tugging at his hair and a trembling gasp, another laugh. Meis was getting a kick out of this.

"Ain't someone a little eager?" Meis knew he fucking _is_ for sure, mouth falling open when Gueira's fingers push and prod, but he doesn't make as much reception as Gueira would like, even with how he carefully scissored his fingers, although sloppy in its own doing, he just couldn't fucking think _straight._

"Who's fault is that?" He bit back, "God, Meis— Lemme just—"

"I'm ready." Meis whispered in his ear, but Gueira doesn't stop, "Gueira—" He gasped, at his fingers pushing faster, breathing becoming ragged, _just a little more_ — there we go, Meis went slack for a moment, allowing Gueira to indulge, knowing his gaze was pierced on every inch of his body, drinking it in and reaching a state of delirium, comprehending the reality of something so pulchritudinous as Meis was.

"C'mon baby," He coaxed gently. He took the condom from the drawer and ripped it open with his teeth, placing it over his dick. Meis took his fingers out, grabbing his length to line himself up with it. Each time Gueira didn't feel prepared, a scorching heat that would suck him in when Meis sunk down around his cock. " _Ah shit_." He whined, and Meis snorted at his awestruck face, mouth hanging open. 

"You okay?" Even after sipping hard liquor Gueira's heart hammered at the conscious to _ask_. A sportive smile on his lips. He had held Gueira's cheeks gently in his hands. "Stay with me Miami." He jested gently. "Make me cum first."

"I just need you to move or 'm gonna die." He mumbled, Meis's laugh was breathy when he began to move. He doesn't move slow, either. He lifted his hips and the smack of him slamming down on his cock in a brisk, repeated motion sent Gueira into a tizzy.

"Oh Meis you feel so fuckin' good— oh shit— Meisies…" He whimpered at how Meis circled his hips, gaining a rhythm that turned lackadaisical. Fingers hover over his lips to shush him, their bodies beginning to perspire with the elevation of temperature within the room. Either he was burning up or Meis was the cause of it, could be more of the latter. He talked a lot and babbled but he couldn't help himself, feeling so lucky, feeling his stomach churn with gratification at how _good_ it felt and how _good Meis feels_ , fingers digging into his hips.

His cock fell out with the rough pace, Meis crouching up to grab his length and allow it to easily slide back into him. 

"Jesus Christ…" Gueira had no time to brace himself before Meis was moving again, bouncing on his cock with his thighs and ass meeting Gueira's hips. He kept lowly chanting " _yesyesyesyes,"_ through gritted teeth, his hair bouncing down his wiry frame and tossing his head back, getting himself off. _Oh man_ Gueira was salivating of a mirage come to life. 

He could see the ghost of a smile on Meis's face, concentrating deeply on keeping a cadence. "Just like that." Meis moaned softly, and even if it was quiet, Gueira loved it. "Feel good baby?" He drawled, intoxicated off the way Meis took him in that he was bound to start drooling. Fuck it. Maybe he was. 

"Feels so fuckin' good." Gueira might have missed it if he had been too caught up in the revelry, his hoarse voice becoming frenetic. As much as Meis was enjoying this then Gueira rode off that exhilaration, even if he had been moaning louder than Meis was, its involuntary. Meis's power beyond his control and he was being taken along for the ride. 

"I wan'... I wan' you to lie back." Gueira begged, Meis allowing Gueira to take his thighs and turn them around to push him back on the mattress. He spread them and pushed back inside ardently, holding Meis's gaze, the hickies on his skin and his heaving chest, the sweat rolling off it. He's whipped completely. _Pretty._ Everything was pretty. He may have mumbled how gorgeous he was out loud and between moans he earned laughs out of Meis, because of him, Gueira being an absolute wreck. 

"I love you so much." He rambled, "You're so beautiful—" _and you're really going to end me one of these days_. 

"Are you gonna cum?" The simple question was all it took as Gueira nodded furiously, unable to speak any more words that were coherent. 

"Mhm." He whimpered, softly sucking into the hickies formed on Meis's neck. " _Meisies_ …" He moaned loudly, racking an orgasm out of him that had him rasping into his neck, gripping his thighs like it was the last feeling he was to experience on Earth.

"Gueira," Meis gasped softly, and Gueira lifted his head. That was all it took. He tightened his hold on Meis's thighs and pushed his dick in completely, drawing it out slow before entering until his cock sheathed back inside him. He continued to do that, changing the rhythm to fucking Meis long and slow, but _hard_.

" _Ah._ " He was anointed and Gueira was going to accomplish this task if his life depended on it. Small gasps and drawn out moans each time his hips hit the back of his thighs. Gueira wanted to hear more. 

"Lemme hear you…" Gueira murmured, sensitive from his high and the aftershocks but he fucked into Meis how he liked it, adding force each time at every snap of his hips. How Meis looked wanted him to come over the edge a second time, quickening his pace. 

"You fuck me so good." Meis praised, Gueira's jaw clenches as he doubled over. " _Fuck. Yes… feels so good._ " He grunted, jerking with another push of his dick inside him. The mattress beginning to creak. Gueira wished he could record or snap a photo, fingers trailing from the sweat down Meis's neck and his chest, where there were tattoos of the moon phases in-between, his muscles that flexed and showed off his _fujin_ tattoo. He let out a string of hiccuping moans and gasps, just a little louder as he cums and Gueira relished in it like it was music to his ears. 

He could be satisfied by making Meis sing like this anyday, Gueira's hands trailed up his hips to hold him tightly, moaning shamelessly into his neck and burying his head into it as he slowly pulled out.

"Did you cum again?" Meis asked, fingers threading through Gueira's thick hair to soothe him. He snickered at Gueira's jaded response. Feeling his chest shake and vibrate with hilarity. It was more of a mumble that was barely coherent. Meis exhausted him. 

"Are you happy now?" Gueira muttered into the juncture of his neck. "I'll stay over. So you're not lonely."

"Thank you." It's quiet but Gueira still catches it. He felt Meis's fingers card through his hair and scratch at his scalp. Feeling himself unwind. The only sound is their heavy breathing, the sound of Meis's heartbeat.

"Anything for you, mi amor…" Gueira sighed. "...you mind singin' me a song to sleep?"

He heard a soft noise and slowed breathing. Gueira lifted his head a little. Meis fell fast asleep while his fingers were combing through Gueira's hair… but he had stopped. The warmth in his scalp remained. 

Gueira snorted to himself. _You gotta be kidding me._ He left a soft kiss on Meis's clammy forehead, head resting on his chest. He slid off him this time and carefully wound his arms around Meis's waist instead. Pulling off the condom around his softening dick to dispose of. 

He wasn't going to leave. Seeing Meis sleeping peacefully on his bed. He might vomit into the toilet in the morning, or on Gueira. Gueira climbed into bed and draped the covers over Meis to shield him from shivering before he climbed in as well. He doesn't mind taking that risk. Besides, he's too tired to go back home tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


End file.
